danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Teruteru Hanamura/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Design Concept Art Teruteru Hanamura.png|Teruteru's design in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Teruteru's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs terubeta.png|Teruteru's beta design. Hanamura beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (2) Teruteru beta design.png|Teruteru's beta design. (3) Hanamura's Beta.jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (4) Hanamura's Beta (1).jpg|Teruteru's beta design. (5) Early Hanamura.png|Teruteru's early design. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Teruteru's intro.jpg|Teruteru's introduction. Opening Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Peko DR3 opening.jpg|Teruteru, Mikan Tsumiki, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko in the opening. Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Teruteru, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Teruteru tied by his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome. Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Teruteru tied by Nekomaru Nidai. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Teruteru gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Owari berserk.jpg|Teruteru and Seiko Kimura's invention helped Akane Owari turned into her berserk-state. Hanamura's effect.jpg|Teruteru shocked after recognized Hiyoko Saionji stole and added his aphrodisiacs to the food they ate. Episode 04 Tereteru happy.png|Tereturu happily holding up a magazine that has Sayaka Maizono on the cover. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Teruteru and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Teruteru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Teruteru says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Teruteru and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Teruteru crying after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Teruteru and his classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. danganronpa.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Teruteru serving for the Ultimate Despair.png|Teruteru as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Game Events Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-10h15m07s110.png|Teruteru in the game opening. Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Hanamura.jpg|Teruteru introducing himself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Teruteru at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 Coconut_party_1.jpg|Teruteru with Ibuki Mioda, Kazuichi Soda and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 4565.jpg|Teruteru served Byakuya Togami's food party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event_53.png|Teruteru before he left his mother. Chapter 6 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Class Trial Summary Trial 1 Act. 1.png|Trial 1 Act. 1 Trial 1 Act. 2.png|Trial 1 Act. 2 Trial 1 Act. 2 (2).png|Trial 1 Act. 2 (2) Trial 1 Act. 3.png|Trial 1 Act. 3 Trial 1 Act. 4.png|Trial 1 Act. 4 Trial 1 Act. 4 (2).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (2) Trial 1 Act. 4 (3).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (3) Trial 1 Act. 4 (4).png|Trial 1 Act. 4 (4) Trial 1 Act. 5.png|Trial 1 Act. 5 Trial 1 Act. 6.png|Trial 1 Act. 6 Hanamura culpit.png|Hajime Hinata identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. Hanamura culpit (2).png|Hajime identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. (2) Comic 11.png|Hajime identifies Teruteru as the suspect in the first trial. (3) Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280.png|Teruteru's underwear. jjhj.PNG|Teruteru's Report Card. Manga Appearances Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Teruteru in manga.jpg|Teruteru's introduction. Hiyoko being grossed out by Teruteru.png|Hiyoko Saionji being grossed out by Teruteru. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 2.png|Teruteru shocked over Usami's death. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Teruterustage.jpg|Teruteru's (TEAM Kondo and Shohei Nichogi) Full Outfit in the play. Stageteruteru.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Teruteru with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya and Gundham Tanaka. Komateru.jpg|Creeped out Teruteru with Nagito. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. USboTy4.jpg|Teruteru on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'''s Despair Volume Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Official Site Teruteru Hanamura on the official site.png|Teruteru on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Hanamura.png|Teruteru on the official English site. TeruteruDangan3.png|Teruteru's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site.